


Cullen X Female Inquisitor Drabble

by Kingpaganmin



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingpaganmin/pseuds/Kingpaganmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has been away on a mission for awhile now, much to the inquisitors dismay. </p>
<p>(I'm sorry I'm horrible at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen X Female Inquisitor Drabble

Cullen has been away on a mission for around a month now, a mission that she sent him on, she knew this, yet she still missed him quite terribly, to the point where she started to sleep in his bed, much to her companion’s dismay.  
“Inquisitor, you really should go to your own room” Cassandra advised “Cullen, will be fine” she continued.  
“I’m fine” replied Kai she really hated to worry her teammates “Thank you for worrying about me” she smiled  
Cassandra let out a sigh “Alright, I will see you tomorrow then, Inquisitor”  
“Goodnight Cassandra” Kai watched Cassandra as she left the room before lying down on his bed. Kai knew she was being irrational of course he would be fine, he’s an experienced warrior, she continued to scold herself with similar thoughts as she laid her head down on his pillow. It still smelled like Cullen, god she missed him. Kai prayed to Andraste for his safe return until she dozed off to sleep.  
Cullen being very excited to be home as he made his way into his quarters was glad to finally be able to get a decent night’s sleep. He had been fighting demons and dealing with building new alliances all month long, more importantly he had not been able to see his inquisitor; he had to stop himself from sending letters every day to her, telling himself he did not want to seem needy. Cullen let out a deep sigh as he reached for his key in order to unlock his door. Cullen frowned when he realized the door was unlocked.  
“Oh Maker” Cullen spoke to himself as he drew his sword, he knew there was probably no one in his room, but you could never be too careful when there is a war going on. Cullen slowly opened the door and crept toward the figure that seemed to be in his bed. Cullen seeing that the figure was not moving decided to put his sword away, as if whatever was in his bed would have already attacked by now.  
“This better not be Cole” thought Cullen. Much to his surprise once he reached out to touch the figure he knew who it was instantly.  
“Inquisitor” Cullen whispered. Nothing. What in the world was she doing in his bed? He contemplated waking her up before deciding against it. Carefully he stroked her hair before getting up to get out of his armor. Cullen could not stop staring at her. He missed her more than anything while he was gone; he hoped she felt the same.  
CRASH  
“Ah damn!” Cullen cursed himself as he dropped a piece of his armor.  
“Whose there?” A sleepy voice inquired.  
Cullen quickly regained his composure “Inquistior?” Cullen said softly.  
“Cullen? Cullen!” Kai exclaimed whatever tiredness she had was gone now as she got out of his bed to greet him.  
“May I ask why you are in my bed?” questioned Cullen as he tried to not let her excitement cloud his thoughts.  
Kai felt a wave a heat over her face, good thing Cullen did not light a lamp otherwise he would have seen her flustered face.  
“I-I missed you” Kai choked out. “You didn’t write so I was very worried about you.”  
He knew he should have written. “Well…” Cullen started. “I am here now, you do not need to worry about me inquisitor.”  
“But-“ Kai started to respond before Cullen cut her off.  
“You should go back to your own room inquisitor” Cullen spoke softly.  
“No.”  
“What do you mean no?” question Cullen  
“I have not seen you in over a month; I want to lay with you tonight.” Kai was not backing down he was not getting rid of her tonight.  
Cullen swallowed before sighing in defeat. “All right, all right get back in bed then.”  
Kai smiled and obeyed the commander as he followed her into bed. She laid he head on his as Cullen wrapped his arms around her small body.  
“I missed you too” Cullen said as he kissed the top of her head before they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
